Its not a dream its a memory
by Valdez3241
Summary: The war is over Pendragon is sent back to he was 14 to continue his old life that was taken. He is given a chance to live the life that he left, his memory of being a traveler is all gone then his memroies start coming back but he cant understand them.


It's not a dream it's a memory

Bobby Pendragon had just won the basketball game for their JV team in Gregory High, Bobby had always dreamed in making the last shot of the game, and that night was just his night. He droped down 30 points for their team the final score was 51-53. But before their team was below one point in the last ten seconds and that's when Bobby had made the three point that gave their win. Everybody was on their feet cheering for the team. Bobby looked at all his friends and family cheering for him, He saw his parents and her little sister Shannon cheering for him, and a couple seats away he saw Mark his best friend cheering too. And by his side he saw Courtney Chitwendye looking at him with her beautiful grey eyes clapping then stopped, she opened her mouth to say something that Bobby had always wanted to hear. "You did it Bobby, you finally did it." even with everybody making noise and cheering Bobby didn't need to stop them to here what Courtney was saying.

That was one of the best night Bobby Pendragon had ever had. He also remembered something really important too. That night before the game Courtney came to his house to wish him good luck on his game and also told him how she really felt about him, she gave him a long 30 second kiss, they were both alone at home and nobody was there to interrupt. That night was the best bight of Bobby Pendragon, but he didn't know that it would change his life forever.

That night Bobby went to bed, he dreamt of something really weird. He dreamt that he was racing on weird looking Jet Ski with this weird looking Asian guy, but Bobby was not the one controlling his Jet ski it was this 50 year old guy who was driving it, and Bobby was at the back holding his back. As the Asian guy and the 50 year old guy were racing. The Asian guy won the race and both Bobby and the 50 year old guy got off their jet ski. The Asian guy came up to both of them and said. "Welcome to Grallion." With that Bobby's alarm went on it was time to go to school, the last day of the week Friday.

After getting dressed and having breakfast. Bobby's mom took him and Shannon to school. They both attend different schools. Bobby was the first one to be dropped off. He made his way through the school hallways everybody was congratulating him on his game last night. All Bobby could say to everyone was thank you. He found mark by his locker.

"Hey was up?" asked Bobby

"Nothing much just looking for my book, think I misplaced it or something, have you seen it, its called Macbeth by William Shakespeare?" asked mark

"Not really I'll let you know if I find though" answered Bobby

"Thanks" replied Mark

Bobby knew how books meant a lot to Mark Dimond, he always like reading books.

"Good game last night Bobby, that last shot was just amazing" said Mark

"Thanks, for a moment back there I thought we were gonna lose it you know." Said Bobby

"Well you didn't and that's all that matters, Good game." Said mark supportively

Before they could continue talking, the bell rang to their first class. Bobby had English class first. When Bobby was already in English class he sat their and asked Mark, " Yo were is Courtney?"

"I think she-" ,ark was cut off as the door for class opend and Courtney Chitwindye walked inside. Bobby stared at her. "_She is so beautiful". _He thought. Courtney walked in and came sitting at the empty sit that was at the right side of Bobby.

"Hey" she said happily

"Hey, um what took you so long" Bobby asked

"My brother woke up late this morning you know" she replied

"Right, so are you-" Bobby was interrupted by the teacher.

"Good morning class" said the teacher

The classes past by so fast, until it was time for lunch. Bobby Courtney and Mark sat together however Mark left shortly to go to the Science Fair meeting, since his one of the smart people.

Courntey and Bobby spent the time talking and having fun, people in school knew for a long time that Bobby and Courtney had a thing to each other so seeing them together was a normal and good. After that they both went to their classes, and soon it was time to go home. Bobby went home tired, he went home played some video games, had dinner then went to Bed. Another one of his weird dreams.

He dreamt he was holding a the 50 year old man on the floor. He looked like he was shot, Bobby knelt down to him telling him,

"Please don't die Uncle press not now, I have a lot of questions." Bobby cried

"Bobby if you have to ask you will never now, but if you know you, you need only ask. This is the way it was meant to be" said Uncle Press weakly then his eyes closed

Bobby was crying hard calling and shaking his Uncle to wake up but he didn't he was dead.

That Saturday morning Bobby woke up with tears on his face and really depressed, that his uncle was dead, he sat on his bed and thought to himself "_ I wish it was only a dre-" _That's when he realized it was only just a dream. Yet he felt like it was real. He wiped his tears feeling stupid and went to have breakfast.

The weekend past by so fast and it was time to go to school. 1 more month was left until they closed for summer Bobby couldn't wait because they were going to go to Hawaii. The week started Bobby was kind of a little off that week he didn't know why.

One Wednesday, when Bobby got back from school he dreamt of something different from what his been dreaming. He dreamt he was with this beautiful dark skinned warriror in like a place and she was teaching him how to fight, in the dream Bobby, Bobby knew that she felt something for this girl, but afraid to tell her. After weeks of being trained Bobby and the girl celebrated. When everyone was gone from the party, in the dream Bobby said to himself, "_Its time to tell Loor how I really feel about her. But what about Courtney. I don't't really think I feel the same way for her, its been three years I've been away from second earth, things have changed." _So Bobby told her the truth. Loor looked at him, her shiny beautiful brown eyes looking at Bobby, both were moving close to each other for the kiss.

And that's when Bobbys alarm went on. He woke up and cursed, "Shit" he said. He was about to kiss the girl and that's when he had to wake up. He sat upright on his bed and thought of what he just dreamt. He thought why he has been dreaming weird dreams lately. The dreams didn't make any sense, yet he thought he was missing something. ''_Something about the dreams these dreams." _He thought. Usually whenever he has dream about something, he would think a little about them and forget. But these dreams were different. He knew that, whenever he had these weird dreams he felt like there part of him in some way. Like the other night when he dreamt of this Uncle Press die. He woke up crying thinking it actually happened. He knew that one day he once had a dream that his cousin best cousin died, but when he woke up from the dream he didn't cry. Yet when he woke from the dream that this Uncle Press guy died he woke up crying like he actually knew the guy. And today he woke feeling like he really loved this Loor girl. He remembered in his dream saying "_Its time to tell Loor how I really feel about her. But what about Courtney. I don't really think I feel the same way for her, its been three years I've been away from second earth, things have changed._" This was driving Bobby nuts. "_Second Earth._" He thought, what the heck was that supposed to mean. He sat thinking for the last 20 minutes, and was interrupted by her mom's voice,

"Bobby it's time get ready for school you're going to be late." She said

"Okay mom." Replied Bobby

Bobby took a quick shower, brushed; his teeth had breakfast then made his way to the car.

"What took you so long." Asked Shannon harshly.

"Sorry, sorry, won't happen again." Bobby replied while buckling his seatbelt

That Wednsday during school Bobby was a little off, every time he spaced out, thinking of his weird dreams. He was at the Library with Courtney on their free time.

"Bobby…..Bobby….Bobby" Courtney shouted

Bobby quicky came back to reality. "Ow sorry I was just thinking of something, um what were you saying?"

"Are you okay, you've been acting different these past few days, something wrong?" Courtney asked concered

Bobby thought. Should he tell Courtney of his weird dreams, Yes? No? Soon he decided maybe he should tell her someday later.

"Am okay just didn't have a lot of sleep last night you we had homewroks and I did them really late." Bobby lied

"Ow okay then, but if your having any problems Bobby just let me know okay." She replied and moved closer to kiss him, then they both went back to their classes.

To be continued...


End file.
